


Love Me Like You Do

by larry_5ever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Bottom Louis, Cheating, Depression, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Innocent Louis, Insecure Harry, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_5ever/pseuds/larry_5ever
Summary: Harry Styles was a storm. One that raged and thrashed and left only destruction in its wake. Everyone either hated him, or wanted him.Louis did a bit of both.Unfortunately for him, Harry's kisses and bruises conveyed the same longing.This is a Larry Stylinson (boyxboy) fan fiction heavy on angst. Buckle up, 'cause you're in for a ride





	1. prologue

The flicker of sunlight. A flash of gold from boots too expensive, too showy to belong to anyone  
else in the world. A burning ache in my body that was solidifying with each passing breath,  
turning into something vicious and terrible.  
Green eyes - velvety green eyes turning rapidly from unfairly dangerous fury to confusion, then  
melting away into fear.  
“H… Harry…,” I whispered because I hated that expression. Hated the fear in those eyes that  
hid nothing, could hide nothing right from the beginning.  
My vision slowly glossed over, lines of black intercepting the rays of the sun. It was still a  
beautiful morning. Almost as beautiful as the person stood in front of me, who had stumbled a  
step back on the sound of my voice, eyes blown wide. The expression “deer caught in  
headlights” had never suited anyone better.  
I tried to say his name again, but my voice came out a gentle breath, barely audible. There was  
some stickiness under the pads of my fingertips. I slowly raised them to find them coated in dark  
red. Surely not..? No, I would have felt…  
Someone called my name. Like in a distant dream. Sleep… sounded good…  
My vision flickered out, the boots leaving their imprint for a few seconds before that was gone  
I stumbled into the nearest door I could find. A closet of some sort.  
In. Out. In. Out.  
I couldn't breathe.  
It was pandemonium outside.  
Liam’s voice was the most audible. He sounded hysterical. I felt too numb to register anything of  
what he was saying.  
In. Out.  
Gemma. Gemma would know what to do…  
My sweat filled hands glided uselessly on the screen of the phone. I wiped them on my jeans,  
except they came up with something darker in shade.  
Oh, God…  
“Harry? Harry, you there? What's wrong? Are you okay? Why are you breathing so heavily?”  
My sister's worried voice washed over me. I don't deserve it.  
“Gemma…” I sobbed, my voice a wretched mixture of fear and concern. Blue sliced through my vision. Blue of the eyes that had dimmed in front of me.  
“What have I done?”


	2. Chapter  1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be a co work between me and my bestfriend . But now we are not friends anymore . So i will be continuing this on my own . She has written 3-4 chapters in this .

Louis' POV

I woke up to the  soft rays of sun  flooding the entirety  of my room like waves  lapping the shore . It was so warm and nice . It felt as if i was in heaven. The huge  glass window standing tall  quite a bit ahead of my   bed sparkled and shined  as the rays fell on it  . Everything  felt so happy today i wonder why ? I could hear the soft padding of my sisters feet probably  running  here and there putting  up another tantrum  about not going back to school after the winter break.  I could also hear my   baby boy  coco's    bark   down   from the garden  where she was probably  having her usual morning game of chasing the poor little  rabbits that lived there.  
The door of my room opened  with  a soft creak all if a sudden breaking me from the riveting  details of the day  
"Master  Tomlinson  are you up yet ? " Macy my caretaker asked from behind  the door in a gentle voice .  
'' Macy how many times have i told you to  call me Louis  and not Master louis " I reply to her grumpily . Its highly annoying   because  she has   practically  seen me grow up and is twice my age now .  
'' I am sorry love.I will try from the next time . By the way your mother is asking for you downstairs  . The table for breakfast  has already been set . Your father wants you down as well,  so please  come down as soon as  you  can " Macy  informs me and leaves me to myself to ge ready for  school .  
I take a quick bath and  garb myself  with a clean , neatly pressed Cream couloured T-shirt  and pair it with  a nice shade of dark brown jeans . I style my hair as quickly  and as humanely as possible   and give a last  look to my  not so perfectly  made quiff and head downstairs  .  
When i go downstairs  i am greeted by  my mothers  benign and gentle smile  followed by my father's warm embrace  .  
I wish my father good morning and sit down beside my sister   Daisy .  
" Sleep good son ? " my fathers  parental concern kicked in that too this early  I see .   
" Yes Father . Thank you ." I thank him    
''Louis today Anthony  will  drop you to school as well as pick you up . Please  do not forget to inform  him when your classes end . Besides that  I am leaving  for a week long business  trip to Dubai    today  night . "  
I could  feel  my insides  shrink . I did not like it when my father  left for  business trips that too for this long . Recently  in the last few years he is always out on such trips as his company  has gained   quite the  fame and impetus  . I sadly nod my head unable to actually  answer to him .  
'' Son I'm sorry . I know you hate it when i go  away for such trips . Please  dont be upset  . "  his voice   had a  sad tinge  to it  no matter how hard he tried to mask it up . I knew it, he was upset  too .  
Without  saying  anything  else i get up from the dining  table   after i had finished  my breakfast and hugged my father  a warm goodbye , I head out towards the car where Anthony  was already sat in the drivers  seat and ready to drive  . I hope school  would  be nice  today  . I would finally get to meet my friends. I missed them over the winter break. But only if i knew what  awaited for me there .


	3. Chap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please do comment or like if you want me to keep updating (:

_Louis' POV_

It was another usual day at school . The entire hallway buzzed with   students   and them animatedly delineating their off the knot ch holiday trips . Where as my head felt like was being weighed down by that one  incident that happened  right early in the morning  .I had a hunch  that somewhere something wasn't right.  Something  was changing. But we'll  I tried to keep away such nagging negativity , rather  not so positive  thoughts tucked away in a small corner of my mind  for later and focus  on what was going around me and let it distract me  My family had spent the summer in our ancestral country house. In a school where the other six hundred students had spent their holidays in different parts of the world, it was nothing to boast about. I didn't have any stories of late-night adventures (unless you count sneaking out with a bottle of expensive champagne from the liquor cabinet and drinking it on the roof) or beautiful girls I had slept with or foreign men who had swept me off my feet. But that was okay: father had been unusually busy this year, and we couldn't plan anything excluding him.And I guess i am perfectly okay with that . "Lou, are you listening?" Ava nudged me snapping me out of my trance again . Thank goodness . I nodded hurriedly, trying to tune back into the conversation and not let it seem like i was in some another alternative  universe .But unfortunately it had moved on quite a bit by now, and Ava went off on one of her tangential rants about friendship and respect and how we should never take anything for granted. I participated with the occasional "Yes, of course" and "Naturally", with a few nods of my head, and I hope it was enough to satisfy her. Other than being the kind of person who demanded your total attention when she stepped into a room, she was one of my oldest friends.Not that we were joined  at the hip or something but I could rely on her   when needed . I knew my eyes had glazed over again, when suddenly Liam changed the subject. "Looks like the junkie ,  Zayn got a new  company ?" "Really?" Stan asked,  even though it wasn't any of his business at all. "I thought nobody talked to him in here." "No, he's some new guy enrolled in our year." Liam informs   again  trying  to sound  nonchalant Jess rolled her eyes with all the elegance of an eighteen year old about to inherit the entirety of her father's estate. "I don't know why that druggie even bothers to come to school. He fucked up his own scholarship dealing drugs for that little money he would bag by doing that , and it's not like his family can afford to send him to university." "Who knows, maybe his dad will sell off whatever tiny house he owns to send him," Perrie butts in haughtily. "Or drugs," Stan said seriously, and everyone laughed at the joke that was not funny at all. "Don't talk about him that way," I spoke up as politely as I could , unable to help myself. "It's not like you know him and his family." "Sorry to burst your bubble, Tommo, but neither do you," Stan said, and that was that. In spite of knowing these people since we were children, sometimes I felt like I didn't know them at all . ¤ Having won the lottery at the first gamble of life, that is birth, had its perks. I was not a hypocrite who went around spending my days cruising in Greece and drinking fifty year old wine while cursing my luck for being born rich and thus not being able to experience "real world" problems. What I couldn't bear was people like some of my classmates, who rubbed their social status onto the faces of those who were not so fortunate . Had I been given the choice, I doubt I would refer to most of them as my "friends". But growing up in the same social gatherings and cocktail parties with our parents as friends had led us all to form an unintended and somewhat of a hesitant friendship. Things like university degrees and higher education were not needed for most of us, having been promised our parents' money and inheritance since the day we were born. But it made me sad, hearing them laugh Are you joining any clubs?" Ava asked as class ended. "Probably  Robotics. It sounds interesting." "Seriously?" she asked, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. "You don't need any more credits, Lou. You've practically gotten into Oxford already." "Shh," I said sharply, looking around to see if anyone had heard us, and found everyone thankfully busy. "Don't go around saying that! It's not confirmed yet." "What?" She lauged, though I didn't find it remotely amusing. "It's true. You are going to get in. It's not like there are others who can contest your position in the school." It was true that I was aiming for the most prestigious university in all of England. But contrary to what people thought, my grades were near perfect not because my father was a trustee of the school, but only because I genuinely spent most hours of my day studying, rather than doing pot and sleeping around like the rest. I believed most of them studied just to maintain appearances and keep their (heavy) allowances. As the two of us made our way out of the class, I spotted Zayn once more. I turned back to look if Ava was coming or not, and for a brief second, caught Zayn's eye. He was looking at me with an intense expression on his face, eyes brooding and determined. I was taken aback. I didn't even know Zayn, much less had had any interaction with him before. But then Ava moved in beside me, and Zayn looked away, and I was sure that I had been completely mistaken.


	4. Chap 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please do comment or like if you want me to keep on updating (:

>                    Louis' POV 
> 
>   
> It usually took a little longer for certain news or gossips to travel all the way around our school, mostly due to the fact that almost 90% of it was filled with opulent students and most of the time they were busy boasting about the €800 purchases they made at Gucci, Versace, Fendi or Trussardi .
> 
> But when I reached school that day, the news about Zayn's new friend was - surprisingly - already doing rounds, in spite of him having joined just a day prior. It was unusual and made me curious as to what lead to this huge overnight stardom. He was new, but that was no reason for this sudden popularity. I did my best to subdue my curiosity and tried not to listen to any kind of gossip that was being circulated. All I heard was that he was quite a looker. I guessed I would get to see him somewhere around in school at some point of time .
> 
> Being preoccupied with unnecessary thoughts about 'the stranger boy' almost made me forget that I had to run for my Advanced Maths class which was starting in five minutes, and my teacher, Mr Wills, demarked people due to tardiness. I had never been on the receiving end, but there was a first time for everything. I rushed past a horde of student not-so-gracefully towards my locker, which was unfortunately almost at the end of the hallway. I quickly reached there and took out my Maths book, making a mess of my locker in the process. Oh, well, never mind. I could fix it during lunch break.
> 
> By the time I finished taking out my books the crowd had already started thinning up, signalling the fact that not much time was left for the classes to start. Holding my books in a tight grip and my destination already set, I broke into a fast run. Suddenly, from nowhere, I crashed into something so hard I felt like my bones were in shards, making me topple over onto the hard floor. The initial pain of landing flat on my bum made me unconscious of the fact that someone was standing right above me, staring at me. I slowly looked up from where I was and sat up, expecting an apology. But then I realised the boy wasn't staring - he was kind of glaring at me?
> 
> He appeared to be over six feet. He was adorned in a super skinny black jeans and an equally black t-shirt. His arms were littered with so many tattoos that in one glance I couldn't keep track of where one ended and the next started. But in spite of having such an aggressive and jagged appearance, he had a really boyish face which was completely devoid of any facial hair, with not even a hint of stubble .The most striking aspect of his appearance was his curly hair, which was put up in a messy bun, with a few of the strands escaping from the hold of the band as if they were vines of flowers. He was such a beautiful sight that no matter how much you tried, you couldn't possibly stop yourself from staring at him. It was then I realised who he was. He was definitely the new boy. He had to be. Now I understood why the entire school kept going on and on about him.
> 
> It took me a moment to realise that I had been overtly staring at him. My cheeks heating up with the realization, I quickly stood up and collected my scrambled books without any further delay. When I looked up at him I saw him spare me another quick glare and walk away without even a single word. I quite honestly expected at least a sorry from him for bumping into me from God knows where . But I let that slide for now because according to my watch, I was now five minutes late for my class. Great! What a time to be alive .
> 
>  


	5. Chapter  4

                            Louis' POV 

It was another usual day at school . The entire hallway buzzed with students and them animatedly delineating their off the knotch holiday trips . Where as my head felt like was being weighed down by that one incident that happened right early in the morning .I had a hunch that somewhere something wasn't right. Something was changing. But we'll I tried to keep away such nagging negativity , rather not so positive thoughts tucked away in a small corner of my mind for later and focus on what was going around me and let it distract me My family had spent the summer in our ancestral country house. In a school where the other six hundred students had spent their holidays in different parts of the world, it was nothing to boast about. I didn't have any stories of late-night adventures (unless you count sneaking out with a bottle of expensive champagne from the liquor cabinet and drinking it on the roof) or beautiful girls I had slept with or foreign men who had swept me off my feet. But that was okay: father had been unusually busy this year, and we couldn't plan anything excluding him.And I guess i am perfectly okay with that . "Lou, are you listening?" Ava nudged me snapping me out of my trance again . Thank goodness . I nodded hurriedly, trying to tune back into the conversation and not let it seem like i was in some another alternative universe .But unfortunately it had moved on quite a bit by now, and Ava went off on one of her tangential rants about friendship and respect and how we should never take anything for granted. I participated with the occasional "Yes, of course" and "Naturally", with a few nods of my head, and I hope it was enough to satisfy her. Other than being the kind of person who demanded your total attention when she stepped into a room, she was one of my oldest friends.Not that we were joined at the hip or something but I could rely on her when needed . I knew my eyes had glazed over again, when suddenly Liam changed the subject. "Looks like the junkie , Zayn got a new company ?" "Really?" Stan asked, even though it wasn't any of his business at all. "I thought nobody talked to him in here." "No, he's some new guy enrolled in our year." Liam informs again trying to sound nonchalant Jess rolled her eyes with all the elegance of an eighteen year old about to inherit the entirety of her father's estate. "I don't know why that druggie even bothers to come to school. He fucked up his own scholarship dealing drugs for that little money he would bag by doing that , and it's not like his family can afford to send him to university." "Who knows, maybe his dad will sell off whatever tiny house he owns to send him," Perrie butts in haughtily. "Or drugs," Stan said seriously, and everyone laughed at the joke that was not funny at all. "Don't talk about him that way," I spoke up as politely as I could , unable to help myself. "It's not like you know him and his family." "Sorry to burst your bubble, Tommo, but neither do you," Stan said, and that was that. In spite of knowing these people since we were children, sometimes I felt like I didn't know them at all . ¤ Having won the lottery at the first gamble of life, that is birth, had its perks. I was not a hypocrite who went around spending my days cruising in Greece and drinking fifty year old wine while cursing my luck for being born rich and thus not being able to experience "real world" problems. What I couldn't bear was people like some of my classmates, who rubbed their social status onto the faces of those who were not so fortunate . Had I been given the choice, I doubt I would refer to most of them as my "friends". But growing up in the same social gatherings and cocktail parties with our parents as friends had led us all to form an unintended and somewhat of a hesitant friendship. Things like university degrees and higher education were not needed for most of us, having been promised our parents' money and inheritance since the day we were born. But it made me sad, hearing them laugh


	6. Chapter  5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do like or comment if you want me to keep on updating (:
> 
> WARNING - homophobic language

                              Louis' POV 

"Are we going to work on the project or not?" I said, feeling distinctly irritated by then. "And put your feet down from the table."

"Relax, Lou" Ava said in a slightly condescending tone, making herself a more cosy seat on the sofa and keeping her feet propped up on the coffee table, despite my words. "We have ages to complete it. It's just the second week of school, and you are so worked up about projects and assignments and what not."

"Unlike some, I'm concerned about my extra credits. They will impact our final grades."

"But you don't even need all that! Besides, the only reason you're trying to go back to work is that I am kicking your arse at this."

She waved her hand towards the tv screen, which still displayed the winner from our last round of Call Of Duty. I grudgingly admitted that she was at least partly correct.

"I wish your aunts and uncles saw you like this. They'd cut you out of their will." Ava was excellent at putting up appearances in all their parties, almost as if the girl lounging in a most un-ladylike manner in my room didn't exist.

"The shame," she said mildly. "What about another round?"

I sighed and relented. It was my pride on the line.

"That new guy Harry Styles stole Stan's date the other night. He was fuming," Ava told me, not losing her focus on the game at all.

Harry Styles. I matched the name to the curly haired beauty I had run into. "Really? Stole Stan's date? Can anyone actually do that?"

"Evidently, yes. He has already turned out to be quite the charmer, according to the girls, which is just a tame wording of he's very good in bed. His looks don't hurt, either."

"He's been here for one week."

"Well, I can tell he's already slept with five girls, so that's irrelevant." She looked at me from the corner of her eye. "Why, Louis. Are you jealous?"

"No," I said, shaking my head for emphasis. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Yeah, it's not like you're going to sleep with those girls anytime soon," Ava teased, sniggering.

The sound of Daisy's footsteps rushing down the stairs stopped whatever remark I was going to make for Ava's lame joke. I could hear voices from downstairs, one of them being that of a person I had sorely missed.

"Can we pause the game? I think Father's home."

Ava nodded, and I had to restrain myself from rushing down the stairs right behind my sister. His work being as hectic as it was, he couldn't give us more time than the alternate day phone calls while he was away, and naturally, I had missed him.

When I entered the lounge, Daisy was hanging onto my father's hand while he talked over his phone to someone. She was clearly quite eager to tell him about her own adventures of the past week, and was chattering away in spite of the fact that he wasn't paying her attention. I laughed at the scene, because she reminded me of when I was younger. Growing up, it had always been my father that I was the closest to. I could distinctly remember him being the person whom I went to with all my menial problems when I was younger. He was the first person I had come out to, and till today, his support meant the most to me.

"Not now, Daisy, I'm busy," Father suddenly snapped, and walked off into the hallway, phone in hand.

My laughter died in my throat. In all our years, we had never been scolded by him. By mum, yes, but he was a source of unending patience. It felt wrong to suddenly see him losing his temper, and at my sister, no less.

I couldn't look at her crestfallen face, and put on a smile for her sake.

"Hey, D. Don't think to much about it, okay?" I said lightly, belying my own feelings on the matter. "He's probably just tired from the tour. I'm sure he will listen to you later."

"But daddy never scolds me," she said in a slightly tremulous voice.

I reached forward and ruffled her perfectly combed hair, and she sprang back with an indignant look.

"I hope for your sake that my hair is alright," she warned, eyes narrowed comically, and I laughed.

"Probably needs another brushing or two."

"My god, Lou, I'll kill you! How dare you! I'm going to Susanne's place for a sleepover!"

"Which is in a few hours, thus you have enough time. Go fix your hair, little sister."

She stalked away, shooting me a dark look as she left. I felt glad at having improved her mood enough to make her forget about the mishap.

"You okay?" Ava asked as I picked up the Xbox controller in my hands back in my room.

"Yes, I'm fine. So, where were we?"

"In the game or in terms of gay jokes?"

"Well, ha ha..."

But that didn't take my mind off of Father's strange behaviour.

¤

Dark grey clouds greeted me when I woke up next morning, leaving the pleasant autumn weather of the beginning of the last week a distant memory. I hated starting my school days on such a depressing and dreary note, and it took me a couple of unenthusiastic tries until I finally left the comfort of my bed.

By the time I dressed and came downstairs for breakfast, the rest of my family was already seated at the fully laden table. Father and Daisy seemed to have made up, because she was speaking a mile a minute with him nodding patiently. I was relieved at this more common scene before me.

"How was your week, Louis?" he asked me, passing me the basket of scones as I sat down.

"I got into the Robotics club; it might be useful for me. Nothing else worthy of mention," I said, shrugging slightly.

"I am sorry I was busy last night. We could have done some real catching up, instead of these short answers."

I smiled at him, feeling strangely put off by his offer. "That's okay, Father, I understand. We'll do it soon."

I knew what was weird about the whole thing: not only had my father and I not done "catching up" since I was fourteen, but also the fact that he had offered out of the blue without me hinting that I had anything to talk about. By now, I was worried about him.

All through the school day, it remained in the front of my mind, disturbing my focus. When the last class ended, I found myself walking towards the stadium to see my friends at football practice instead of directly heading home. Liam and Stan, with their rowdiness, could easily put my worries to rest.

It is often said that the slighest of choices that we make on a day-to-day basis can change the course of our lives. That day, I was personally a witness to it happening, although I wouldn't understand for a long time ahead.

I was just making my way to the stands, when I stumbled upon a completely unexpected scene: Harry Styles with his blazer open, shirt messily pushed up, lying on the grass bed behind the seats as a girl from our year sucked vigorously on his face, his hand up her top. I should have felt awkward and immediately walked away, seeing as such public displays were rare at our school, but Harry's bare torso, the better part of it littered with tattoos, was a work of art, and I couldn't help but stare a little.

I probably gave out a strangled gasp as a late reaction, because the girl shot apart, pulling her top down hastily, and I backed away, berating myself for not getting out of there earlier.

"Sorry, I was just heading to the stands and - " I stammered out, looking anywhere but Harry's beautiful body.

"Fucking disgusting fags," the other boy suddenly hissed out, running his fingers through his rampant hair.

My eyebrows rose of their own accord. I was not so delicate that a simple homophobic comment would set me off, but I had never faced this prejudice at school, or seen anyone speaking this way to someone else before.

"Are you going to keep staring, or will you leave?" Harry said, tiltling his head as if he was mildly amused, and I looked away from his captivating eyes.

"Mind your language," I told him calmly, and made my way towards the stands.

My heart beat a slightly faster rhythm than usual.

 


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please do like and comment if you want me to keep on updating  
> (:  
> WARNING- extreme homophobic language.

                                                                                                                                       Louis' POV

As months flew by the whole mystery and curiosity about '' Mr.styles'' was withering away, and everything in the school was pretty much returning to normal. All that could be heard was, how Harry moved from one girl to the other in a matter of weeks.

'' I don't think I'll even manage a freaking C in the assignment.Where on earth were those questions taken from ?'' Liam started throwing his hands dramatically, explaining how terrible his Economics assignment had been. As usual, I was far off in my world trying hard to concentrate on whatever my best friend was telling me but miserably failing to do so. I turn towards my left to see Harry walk towards his ' present' girlfriend across the cafeteria and the very next moment they are sucking their life out of each other I mean kissing each other. Quickly averting my eyes to save myself from whatever unholy was happening, I focus my mind on whatever Liam was blabbering about and apparently he was still stuck with his economics assignment. Well, some sympathy could help I suppose. I turn my phone on to check the time and see that it is nearly time for our classes

''Ava it is time for math class. And NO I am not going late this time '' I shove her gently trying to draw her attention from whatever on earth had her engrossed on her phone. She quickly gathered her books as I gathered mine from the table and rushed towards our class quickly waving Liam off . when I enter the class I notice that we were right on time and not late. THANK GOD!

When I look towards my right, Ava is almost falling asleep right in the middle of the class.

''Ugh, this girl'' I muttered mostly to myself. Anyway, she is pretty damn intelligent so scoring an A won't be a big of a deal for her. I pick up my math book which had been lying open idly in front of me for half of the class now and close it. I don't want to sound like too nerdy, but Mrs Smith was teaching us linear equations for over a week now, and I have already revised this thing twice now because let's say, maths is pretty much my forte and well the only I love besides horribly sappy romantic movies. I am feeling a certain way today not sure as of what I am actually feeling, but there's certainly something which has been bothering me, just can't pinpoint what exactly I guess. After trying to listen to whatever Mrs.Smith was speaking in her robotic voice, I finally give up and decide to go to the washroom and maybe splash some cool water on my face which I hope might help me feel better and henceforth help me survive through today's class.

Excusing myself, I quickly make my way towards the boy's washroom which fortunately wasn't too far away. The washroom was empty, and I thank god for that.But unfortunately, nothing seems to be going on my way which included my luck as well, and I see Harry enter. And the first thing that comes to my mind the very moment I see his face was the intense amount of hate in his eyes when he spat the word fag at me when I had happened to stumble upon him making out with his girlfriend behind the football stands a few months back. I quickly avert my eyes and busy myself in the task of splashing some cool water on my face which felt like a necessity now at this point. I move to the farthest basin to do so.

Harry walks right across the washroom and occupies the basin right beside me. I could feel my heart beat rate pick up. Being alone with someone who not only seems to hate me for some unknown reason but is a homophobe, terrified me. I quickly move away from where I was standing and back up near the wall and wait for him to finish silently. And what happens next was probably the last thing I expected.

'' Scared of me you dirty fag ? or are you unable to stop lusting after me '' I look up horrified and see him standing right in front of me. I had never been subjected to this kind of humiliating words ever before this. I had been openly gay since middle school, and everyone seemed to accept me the way I was. No one had ever used such words against me before. I open my mouth to defend myself against such humiliating accusations, but unfortunately, nothing comes out, and I stand there like fish gasping for air out of the water. He comes closer to me with his face barely millimetres away from me, and his hands grab hold of my shirt's collar roughly shoving me against the wall. My back hit the wall with a bone-crushing thud. I closed my eyes as the aftershock of the collision reverberates through my body.

'' you think I haven't seen you looking at me? you dirty little faggot. you think you're better than everyone don't you?'' he spat.

'' What have I ever done to you ?'' I answer back raising my voice a bit trying my best to let my voice waver and fortunate enough that my throat did not close up on me or my voice did not betray me.

'' well look here fairy boy I know that you are not that innocent that everything thinks you so stop pretending. You can fool everyone but not me .'' Harry hisses at me, disgusted and leaves. I don't remember for how long I stood there looking down at the blue tiles on the floor confused and scared as to why was this happening to me.

 


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter is really short  
> But these small incidents are extremely vital Which later will paint the bigger picture .

                           Louis' POV

Fortunately, it was Friday when the incident with Harry occurred. And I did not have to worry myself over, thinking about another possible encounter with him for the next two days at least. It seems like I have an unusual propensity of attracting trouble on me. I tried not to think about whatever happened. But it kept on spiraling back into my mind coercing me into thinking about it in spite of me repeatedly trying to push it away into the farthest corner of my brain. But still, the only thing that kept plaguing me was, why on earth did I not stand up for myself? I never was a passive person, and I was not the one to tolerate any wrong being done to me. How could I let a homophobic bigoted jerk get to me like that? How could I let him humiliate me for my sexuality? something which I'm not even responsible for and always prided myself for. The more I thought about it the more lucid my clouded thoughts became. Throughout my 17 years of life, I had never been subjected to or put to shame for being who I am. Everyone accepted me and respected me the way I am. For the very first time in my life, I was faced with a situation like this. And not only did I find my self at loss of words but also a tad bit scared on being confronted by someone so hateful and bigoted

'' Lou stop zoning out so much on me. It is the third time I am telling you what went wrong with me and my best friend, Melissa. Will you pay attention or not ?'' Daisy grumbled irritated. I quickly snapped my eyes toward her and apologized for not paying enough attention and started listening to whatever she was saying . After what felt like hours when Daisy was finally done complaining about her apparently complicated life we headed down for our dinner. By the time Daisy and I reached downstairs, we see Father already sitting at the head of the dinner table, and Mother had already set the plates for us. Daisy sprinted to capture the seat beside dad on the right, and I took the seat beside her, Mother sat on the right-hand side of dad. Matilda, our cook and two of our maids set the food on the table, as soon as everyone was seated and we started with our dinner.

''I'll be leaving tomorrow for a business meeting again. I won't be back before a week'' Father informs us without looking up. The announcement was followed by the cluttering sound of the spoon falling onto the floor.

''but Father you promised you will be there to watch my play '' Daisy stood up dramatically, her chair falling down in the process.

'' love, sit down, please. It's important otherwise I wouldn't have attended this one.I promise I will be there to see you perform in your next play '' Father tries to calm her down but of no avail. Daisy glowers at him before pushing her food away from her and runs off upstairs.

'' Father this wasn't fair on her. Daisy was so eager for you to come and watch her. She is more important than your meetings. you could have rescheduled'' I spoke up gently trying not to create another argument. But was answered with a defeaning silence from him, and still had his eyes cast down not bothering to look up. Dinner was extremely uncomfortable and tense. Neither Mother nor Father made any attempt at another conversation between the three of us. But As soon as we were finished with our dinner we walked towards our own rooms without even wishing each other night. Which might have happened for the first time in my 17 years of life.

 

********************************************

 

As soon as i entrered my room i saw a curled form on my bed shaking uncontrollably as if trying to subdue their own sob . And I was certain that the curled figure was none other than Daisy and the fact that my baby sister was up here curled up crying , made my chest tighten in overwhelming sadness. Daisy is probably the last person I would like to see sobbing like this. I darted towards the bed and sat beside her trying my best not to make a single movement which might make her aware of my presence

'' I know you are here lou. '' Daisy murmurs, her back still facing me

'' Well you caught me '' I try to formulate a weak laugh but it sounds more like a weak sigh.

''Father isn't behaving like himself. I just feel like he isn't I don't know why '' Daisy slowly turns to face me. Her eyes bloodshot and swollen.

'' I guess so Dase .But we shouldn't jump to conclusions based on such small incidents. This meeting is really important maybe and I am sure he might have tried to delay it but he couldn't?'' I tried to convince her. But it felt as if it was more of me consoling myself and my mind which was all set to start overthinking at any moment. Daisy did not answer me and instead shifted quietly placing her head on my lap and exhaled. My hand on its own accord started caressing her face which was still stained with tear tracks. I wiped away the remaining moisture under her eyes and kissed her forehead

'' Sleep, love. Everything's going to be fine. I promise.'' I Murmered ushering her to sleep. And soon her breathing evened out. Her shaking form rising and falling with a steady periodicity. Things were certainly changing inside the four walls of our house. But it petrified me to even think of the possible repercussions and reasons accountable for such changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts ? :)


End file.
